


Clever, Cleverer, Cleverbot

by Hectatess



Series: Late-night Discord plot-bunnies [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Pining, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam is being a little shit about it, gratituous use of screenshots, mentioned sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Finding  Sam face down at his laptop sends Dean spinning into self-discovery, quite litterally.Cas thinks Dean is in trouble, and darts to the rescue. Boy, is he in for a surprise.Meanwhile Sam, (to quote Marie from the 200th episode: “(my) sweet, brave, selfless Sam) had knowingly let the info open for Dean to see.





	Clever, Cleverer, Cleverbot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/gifts).



> How do nights spent on Discord servers, so often end up giving me plotbunnies? Idk, but I frikken LOVE it!
> 
> Thanks to the AMAZING Anyrei for that silly screenshot that started this all. (the first one in this fic, actually)

Carefully carrying two steaming mugs and a plate with a BLTA sandwich, Dean manoeuvred himself to the library. He knew Sam hated food and drinks in there, Chuck forbid they stain any of the books, but he also knew Sam had been there for six hours straight. Not even a bathroom break. “Ok, egghead!” he called as he rounded the stacks. “Time for susten....Sam?” His voice wavered uncertainly, because Sam was lying with his head cradled in his arms, shaking.  
Dread filled Dean and he quickly set everything down to check on his baby brother. “Sammy? Sam, talk to me, damnit!”  
Sam made a high pitched noise and one gargantuan hand flailed around until it found the top of Sam’s laptop screen. With a shuddered breath, Sam pushed it closed.  
Only then did he seem to recover. He took a few halting breaths and raised his, alarmingly red, head, tears shining in his fox-like eyes.  
“Oh... oh, hi Dean,” he said in a falsely innocent tone, voice high pitched and brittle around the edges.

Dean scowled, hand already sneaking towards the hilt of the Kurd knife. “What happened here, Sam?” he demanded to know. “Someone curse your laptop?”  
That had Sam bolt up. “No! Nonono... see, I was getting a bit fuzzy from all the reading,” he explained in a reasonable voice. “So I started surfing the net. Just for relief, you know..” Smirking, Dean released the knife. “Oh I know! So, what were you watching? Casa Erotica? A little girl mud-wrestling? What?”  
Sam scrunged up his nose. “Ugh.. no. Nothing like that,” he shot Dean down.  
Waggling his eyebrows, Dean full on grinned now. “Oooohhh! A little boy on boy then? Some lucky dude getting a nice blowjob from another? Or are you more kinky and was it some dark haired guy tying up a blonde man?” He was really seeing that now, and it fanned his own flames more than a little.

The look on Sam’s face was precious though! He looked torn between revolted, highly amused and somehow on the brink of making puppy-dog heart-eyes and going ‘awwwwww’.  
Then, suddenly, he grabbed his plate and a mug and turned around.  
“You know what, Dean?” he snarked. “Fuck off. I’m going to take these and make myself take a real break. Have fun in your messed up, porn overloaded mind.”  
He walked out regally and didn’t look back.  
Dean blinked at his retreating back. Odd. On the other hand, he was alone now, and he was kinda hot under his collar. Maybe he should check Sammy’s porn out, see if he had indeed been watching a hot, blue-eyed, dark-haired man tying up and then fucking a... a... oh gosh! He needed to know now! He carefully opened up the laptop, prepared for nearly anything. Prepared for anything but what actually showed up.

The screen was innocently white, with brightly coloured letters spelling out ‘Cleverbot’.  
He’d heard of this site. It was an ask-bot you could just ask silly questions like ‘Do you think the president is doing a good job?’ and it would answer with something it got from the input other humans had given earlier. It seemed Sam had been doing that to alleviate his boredom. Only... what had he been asking that stupid machine to be in such a state? Dean squinted at the screen, then let out a, very manly, squeal when he deciphered the two questions on the screen.  


 

  
He turned and ran, straight to his bedroom, where he sat on his bed, panting. This... this was a conspiracy. It wasn’t true. They couldn’t... it wasn’t... although... He lay back on his bed, contemplating his best friend, and how, in his fantasy about the two pornstars in the BDSM- scene, it had been Cas tying him, Dean, up. He panted slightly at the thought.  
Damn, Cas did do things for him. He was thinking of how blue his friend’s eyes were and how he could look in them for days and not name every single shade of blue in them. Oh fuck. He was gone, wasn’t he? Smelling the roses, buying the chocolate, gone!  
He glanced down to where he was tenting his jeans obscenely. Just from thinking about Cas’ face up close. Close enough to kiss, to feel that five ‘o clock shadow prickle and scrape his lips as they kissed.

Dean moaned low, his hand moving almost without consent, rubbing at the bulge in his jeans. “Mmmmm. Casssss...” he hissed, closing his eyes and biting his lip. Fantasy geared and ready to go full-steam, Dean snuggled down more comfortably. He imagined Cas kissing him back, manhandling him with that angel-superstrength, looming over him with that one eyebrow quirked in dominance. “Oh yeah... hnnnggg! Cas, oh Cas... so hot! Uhhhhnnn!”  
This would be better if he was at least naked around the waist. He made short work of rucking up his shirt to his armpits, unbuttoning his fly and freeing himself.  
Hand moving in a familiar, fast rhythm and pattern, Dean marvelled at how high his flames got fanned just by imagining Cas’ hands roaming over his body.  
Back arching from the bed, Dean just let go. His fantasy Cas was the one who stripped his cock so ferociously, pinching his nipple just so. “Oh. Oh... oh hmnnnnn!!!” he moaned as he imagined Cas rimming him relentlessly. The heat in his belly pulled tight, he imagined Cas flipping him around forcefully and he came, hard, painting his torso with thick white stripes of hot liquid. “Oh Caaaaasssss!” he cried out in ecstasy, pulsing out his release.

“Dean? Dean are you ok? I heard you calling out my na... OH!”  
Dean’s eyes flew open, afterglow shattered. Cas stood in the door opening, wide eyed and blushing.  
Dean shuddered with the shock of it all and a terrified blush burned up his neck, cheeks and ears. Cas was the first to recover enough to speak. “I.. Ehm... I... I should.... go...” he managed, looking everywhere but the bed.  
That pulled Dean up short and he bolted upright. “No!” he called desperately, straightening his clothes quickly, vowing to take a shower and wash his shit right after he’d cleared this up.  
“Cas, stay, please,” he begged, trying his version of the kicked-puppy look. Cas froze. “But,” he started, still not looking at Dean. “You didn’t really call for me... I interrupted your... self-pleasuring... I really should listen more carefully...”  
Grabbing Cas by the arm, Dean forced him to look. “You didn’t interrupt, and you heard me perfectly well. I...” Shit. This was bordering chick-flick moments, wasn’t it? “Cas, I... I’ve been kinda thinking of you. A lot,” Dean confessed, eyes to the floor. “I... I kinda like you, Cas.” He glanced up to cerulean eyes full of warmth and hope. It bolstered him, and he carried on with more confidence. “I think I have for years... y’know... liked you...”  
Cas put a warm hand over Dean’s “Years?” he asked softly.  
Nodding, Dean dared a soft smile. “Actual years. I only just made sense of it all. Thanks to Sam and his laptop.”  
Cas stepped even closer in his personal space. “Really? You will have to explain that to me, later.” That was a good idea. “Yeah...” Dean hummed, finally closing those damned two inches between them and kissing Cas.

They made out, like teens on a date night, for hours on end. Content with just swapping kisses and on top of clothing petting and stroking. “Dean, I know your libido...” Cas tried. “Just got off spectacularly, babe. Not gonna happen,” Dean assured him. And they didn’t really want it to get hot and heavy. “Waited so long for this, Cas. Let’s savour everything,” Dean reasoned, to which Cas had smiled and booped his nose. Now, they were lying on the bed, cuddled under the blankets. “Honeybee?” Dean hummed low. “I kinda wanna thank Sam for this, but also wanna kick his ass for pulling it. You know, show him that site is just a load of BS. What should I do?” Cas kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. Dean chuckled, then burst out laughing.

The next day, Sam walked into the library to find his laptop waiting patiently. He chuckled softly at the memory of what he’d left it on and flipped the top up. It whined in waking up from stand-by and Sam sat down. As if the noise had summoned them, Dean and Cas appeared. He raised his eyebrows at them, then turned to his screen with a slight smirk pulling at his mouth. That slid off when he saw what the Cleverbot site told him.

 

Unperturbed, Sam locked eyes with his brother. “Yeah. So? Nothing new there. I knew that when he gave you back. Oh, not dead by the way. Just laying low.” He logged the site off and pulled up the info he wanted on water-sprites.  
Dean gaped at him. “Son of a bitch...”


End file.
